Game made, Help needed!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Game IRL Offtopic Please HELP Sorry Game made, Help needed! 20 Comments Anchestor Anchestor @anchestor 3 years ago Hello! I'm really sorry to bring something this off topic to this channel, but I'm in need of help from as many people as possible. The help is needed in the form of feedback. As a part of my final project for one of my courses, I made a game. It's nothing major, just a little browser thingy. The thing is, I'd like for this game to be good, even if it's not the center of the project. This is where you, if you could find it in your hearts, come in. No game get's any good without feedback. And I'm really sorry to get this off topic on the channel, but this was the only way I could think of that would reach a bunch of different people fast. So! If you have a few minutes to spare, please go to personal.lut.fi/users/Arna.Hyvarinen/korppiPeli.html and, well, play a bit! As long or short as you'd like! Then please come here and give feedback. All and any feedback is greatly appreciated, but here are some help questions: How was the game? How did it feel to play it? Was it too easy, too difficult? Could you figure out the controls without reading the instructions? Did you encounter any bugs? Did the game make sense, were the mechanics intuitive? Was the game fun to play? Any other things that stood out, good or bad? Especially bad! I need critique to improve! Once again, I'm sorry to get this off topic, but you people usually are very kind, so I hope you won't be terribly angry with me clogging the channel a bit. I wont do it again (unless you'd be okay with it?). And if you could help me with this I'd be so very, very grateful. EDIT: Some things I forgot to mention! If you see just a black screen with some text but no game, you are in the right place. It just needs a moment to load. Also try refreshing the page in case of glitches, or the music not playing or anything. And you'll need to have JavaScript enabled in your browser to play. If you're not sure wether it is, go to http://activatejavascript.org/en/instructions/ , the site tells you, and if it's disabled, they have instructions on how to enable it. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Also please tell me if the link doesn't work, or if there are any other technical difficulties! •Share › Avatar Red Anchestor • 3 years ago i like it.. seeing as i like minesweeper... its typical and fun my high score for carrion is 273kg •Share › Avatar Anchestor Red • 3 years ago Glad that you liked it. Thanks. 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Hey I just checked it out and the link works but nothing is there? Well the game isn't, there are the instructions and "Raven" but that's it.) •Share › Avatar Anchestor Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited How long did you wait? The game needs a moment to load. (I should probably put a message about it somewhere.) Also try refreshing the page a time or two if there are glitches. And what browser are you using, and do you gave JavaScript enabled? If you're not sure, about the JavaScript that is, go to activatejavascript.org/en/instructions/ , there you can check, and they have instructions on how to enable it. •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited (er not so long to be honest ^^; I just tried again aaaaaand IT'S WORKING overall animation is very smooth and it doesn't glitch or lag, the song is a nice touch, the mechanics are simple but enjoyable and it isn't too hard or too easy however if you'd really like to go above and beyond: I would do something about the 'eating' mechanic, in the game the item disappears once you are close not when you are above it. This can give a rather confusing effect, as if the items just spawn out once you come near, so you might need to do something about that. I also think you should use a different raven animation, the one you have currently is fine but since it faces one direction it can be kind of ... off. Instead I suggest using and over head, forward facing one OR if you have the time, to make the animation change with each direction. Another small detail is using a restart button, it can be tedious to just restart the page once you lose and want to play again. I know when you are being graded on this they won't really look into it but it's a nice touch and it'll give you the experience you need. Welp that's my say on it, take it or leave it, it's up to you. I hope you found it useful :D and good luck!) •Share › Avatar Anchestor Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Than you so much for your feedback! The restart option is a really good point! And doable. I'll add that. I'll also see if the sprite animation can be improved (the hummingbird effect is there because I didn't make the sprite, so the animation options are limited). This was very useful! Again, thank you so much! ^^ •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Anchestor • 3 years ago (no problem man :} and yeah I get that there are limited animation options but I'm sure you can make do with what you've got.) 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago Just tried it. The game was alright, but a bit too simple for my taste to be honest. The feel of the game was alright. It was quick to get a hang off. Simple and easy. Since the game needed a second to load I read the instructions while I waited for it to load up. No bugs as far as I can tell. The purpose of the game made sense, but as for the bird, cannot say. I know nothing about birds unfortunately. The game was entertaining as minesweeper, no offense. Seems like one of those games I would play to kill time, but I would do it if nothing else seems good at the time and/or I didn't had a lot of time. The one thing that stood out the most was the music that was playing. Can you give me a link to where you got that from? I liked it. •Share › Avatar Anchestor triman95 • 3 years ago • edited Thank you for your feedback. Criticism is very valuable. And I like minesweeper, so, success? ;P The song is an Icelandic folk song called Krummavísur •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Anchestor Guest • 3 years ago Thanks for the feedback. This was my first try with this particular framework, so that's why it's pretty minimalistic. But complexity is a good thing to keep in mind for the next project :) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Anchestor Guest • 3 years ago • edited What do you mean with "to have anything to post related"? Related to TGS, or our discussion? Because the answer to the former is no, I don't have anything to post, I make stuff kinda rarely... I'd suggest we continue here, but this thread expires in two days, so that's probably a bad idea... How would you feel about making a separate discussion thread on the channel? Too public? And timing wise, my last exam is tomorrow, though that won't be my last thing to do, it's the last time sensitive one. So after that I should be able to reply speedily enough. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Anchestor Guest • 3 years ago I agree that it's not ideal. I have a hunch about which is the popular opinion on the forum and people ganging up against a one party would be unfair to say the least. Especially considering that some active members of our little fandom are fairly young and... might not yet know how to express themselves online in an organised manner. Although if the mods do interfere, we will have to listen, and maybe continue via another medium. But we'll get to that when we get to that. I'll make us a thread after my exam, expect it tomorrow after lunchtime (GM+2). I'll tag you if I can, but keep an eye out. •Share › Avatar Anchestor Guest • 3 years ago @tammypatchworks I made the new discussion, it's titled "Ignore this". So. Whenever you're ready. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago The game was very intuitive (Fire bad! Get noms!), very good for what it was. Simple and straightforward. And I really love the music! •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you! I'm glad that the game made sense ^^ •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Very nice! It played really smoothly and I like how as you continue the carrion starts building at the top if you stay at the bottom. The graphics were very nice as are the mechanics. Questions: Do the fire balls move faster the longer you go? Suggestions: You may want to have an off button for the music and levels as to make the player continue to play. Maybe even a score board. Just some thoughts. Over all excellent game and I'm so happy you shared it with us! :D High score: 370kg and counting. •Share › Avatar Anchestor Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it ^u^ The fire balls don't get faster, the game would get unfair if they weren't dodgeable at all times. That is an interesting idea to dabble with, though. (I intended the conflict of interest to be the hourglasses: they eventually pile at the top, were it's the most dangerous, so when does the player get desperate for time or greedy for all the bones to risk getting hit?) A button to toggle the music is a good idea! (I'm actually kinda amused how a few people have told that they enjoy the music a lot, when I myself have gotten so sick of it. Like, it's a good song, but listening to it for hours on end for play testing? It wears on you.) And the "full" version of the game actually has a scoreboard! But the thing is, a proper score board requires an online database, and those cost money. The only reason I managed to put this thing online was that my university provides a free server for the students, so I used one of those, but they are pretty limited. Thank you again for playing and giving feedback! I'm so, so happy that you liked it! EDIT: Added the mute option! •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (I liked it, simple, fun, a nice way to relax the mind. A couple suggestions I have would be to have the raven graphic flip when the left/right direction changes, and maybe have a coloured or white outline on the score text. Maybe a volume control for the music. The arrow keys control is a bit clunky, like when I try to tap another key to go up slightly it doesn't work if another key is already pressed down. I plan to play it again as is regardless! :D Current high score is 434g! ) •Share › − Avatar Anchestor Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thank you for your feedback! I'm glad you liked it ^^ Flipping the raven is something I'll fix once I've gathered the energy to fight with GIMP again. It's really just a picture editing issue, but since I have very limited software, it get's hard. I actually added an outline to the text! Thank you for the suggestion, it looks so much better now! Aaand I'm currently working on that mute button HJ suggested. So there will be sound control! Once I can figure it out. Once again, thank you. It really made my day that someone would find my game decent enough to wilfully play more than once ^^ •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy